Noodles
by cotton princess
Summary: Guess who Mary has to get help to heat up her cup noodles ? Set before the movie. Warren/OC
1. Noodles

-What do you mean you can't boil water for my cup noodles? Betty used to do whenever I asked!

-Well Betty's not working here anymore. My name is Susan and I'm not giving you hot water. Now why don't you be a nice girl and eat cafeteria food ?

-I'd rather starve, Susan.

Mary furiously grabbed her noodles and went back to her table where her friends were sat.

-I told you she wouldn't do it.

-Well thanks Anne. What am I supposed to do with my noodles now ?

-Why don't you just eat it with normal water ?

-It doesn't work that way idiot. What if I sneaked into kitchen and boiled some water myself ?

-Sneaking in wouldn't be a problem for you but I'm sure someone would notice the kettle working.

-Ugh...This is the sky high cafeteria. Don't we have a kettle dude or something?

-Kettleman? I'd love to see that. Well you've always got the notorious Warren Peace to spark some fire for you, but it might not be your noodles that gets cooked.

Mary looked at Warren's table. She's heard of him but never had enoug interest to speak to him. She could only see his broad back long hair from where she sat. He wore a leather jacket with big commando boots and baggy jeans. He had a red streak in his hair.  
Now come to think of it, that guy definitely knew how to dress. Mary had a similar style herself. She was wearing a plain black t-shirt, black skinny ripped jeans and her favorite sleeveless red cardigan with commando boots. She even put on dark red nail polish to go with her cardigan, since it was the first day of second grade.  
Suddenly she thought she and Warren could get on well with each other. She poured some water in her cup noodles and got up.

-Wait, don't tell me you're actually going to ask Warren for help.

-Why not?

She walked towards Warren's table. He was reading a book and eating at the same didn't look up to Mary who was standing right next to his table. She sat next to him in a bold manner and put on her widest smile.

-Hi Warren!

-Who are you ?

He looked at her as if she had green skin. There actually was a girl who had green skin in Sky High and now Mary felt bad for thinking that.

-What's with that look? Are you planning to burn me with your eyes ? Can you shoot flames out of your eyes too ? Now that would be amazing.

She said that with such amazement that Warren couldn't comprehend what was going on for a moment. He furrowed his eyebrows even closer.

-What? No. What are you here for ?

-I've got a small favor to ask.  
She lightly pushed the cup of instant noodles towards Warren. He looked at the cup and back at Mary.

-What do you want me to do with this?

-Isn't it obvious? I just need you to heat it up a bit. Just a tiny bit. Betty used to give me hot water but this new lady won't!

-That's not my problem. I'm not heating up cup noodles for you.

-But what am I supposed to do now ?

-I don't care! Eat cafeteria food.

-I'd rather die of starvation.

-You won't eat cafeteria food but eat cup noodles ?

-Why? What's wrong with noodles? I love noodles!

-Nothing's wrong with noodles. Cup noodles are the problem. They aren't half as good as real ones.

-I'm aware of that but have you seen and Chineese restaurants around? I haven't!

-There is one.

-No there isn't!

-There is, I even work there and it has wonderful noodles.

-Aw, Warren, are you asking me on a date?

-What, no! I just want you to leave, that's all.

-Then get your pretty hands on the cup and heat it up for God's sake!

-Will you leave then?

-Yup.

Mary seemed pretty happy as Warren glared at her for a moment and held the cup of noodles. Soon Mary could smell the spices she had poured on noodles.

-Thank you!

-Whatever.

She glanced at his book one more time as she stood up and realized which book it was.

-Nice book. Don't bother buying the sequel, just come to me when you're finished. I'll give it to you.

Mary knew he would never come asking for the sequel but she offered nonethless.

-My name is Mary, by the way.

Warren looked up to her. He didn't put on that scary leave-me-alone-face anymore. She felt like it was the first time he was actually looking at her. His eyes trailed over her whole body and stopped on her face. He smirked.

-Nice to meet you, Mary.

She had never realized how handsome he was. His sharp canine teeth gave him a mischievious smile that was captivating. Smiling really suited him.

-Smiling suits you, you should do that more often.

With that, Mary was off to her table with her -finally- brewing hot noodles in her hands.


	2. Revenge

The rest of the day went by pretty eventless, teachers talked about this year's material and only a few attempted to actually begin teaching, but the students did their best to not let them. Since this was more than a normal school, the protests of students were always more than groaning. She thought about Warren a couple of times that day, for some reason she couldn't stop replaying their dialogue in her head. They didn't share any classes since he was a year her senior, but she decided to keep annoying him whenever she had the chance. She saw him when she was heading for her bus with her friends. He seemed distant like usual but when their eyes met he stared at her for a second. Mary started waving her hand rapidly as if she was trying to get rid of a fly. That made him roll his eyes but Mary could swear she saw a faint smile on his lips as he did so. Mary's house was a bit distant from her school and she hated it. She didn't have any problems with car rides but flying screwed up with her ears. She always had terrible ear aches even after they've landed. That was the main reason for her not having any friends in the school bus. Every bus had a different landing spot and hers was too far away for her liking. She fastened her seat belt, closed her eyes and rested her head on the window, hoping the cool glass would relieve some of her pain. Landing was always worse. She could feel her ears aching already. After a long ride she finally got to her house. It was a small one story house. She lived with her grandmother, her mother worked overseas and came seldom home. Her grandma greeted her with a radiant smile on her face that made her forget all the trouble she'd been through on her bus ride.

-How was your day honey?

-It was pretty good for a first day. Did you know that Betty quit her job? This new woman wouldn't give me any hot water and...

As Mary told her grandma about her whole day like she always did, she listened to her carefully with a pleasant smile on her lips.

-I think that new lady at the cafeteria just hates her job, honey. Don't let her bring you down.

-Don't worry grandma, I've already got a plan for her.

-As long as they don't call me to school again, I really should've thought better before sending you to a school that's hung up in the sky.

-I promise you won't have to travel all the way there, granny.

-Now, about that Warren boy. There are two types of lonely people, Mary. Ones that are lonely but secretly wants not to be and ones that really don't like company. Be careful with the second type, pushing them would be like playing with fire.

-Playing with fire would really fit him, but I'm pretty sure he belongs to the first group. He tries to be mean and all but he's actually not that good at it.

-Well then, try pushing him a bit harder and who knows? He might even be a wonderful friend.

-That's exactly what I'm going to do, grandma.

They ate dinner and watched TV. Mary made sure to put the sequel she told Warren about to her backpack before she slept.

Tomorrow, after a horrible bus ride and a series of boring classes like the basics to build a bomb, it was finally time for lunch. She had great plans for the new cafeteria lady. Warren came to cafeteria and sat at his usual table after grabbing his lunch. He took out his book and continued reading from where he had left. It seemed like he would finish it much faster than he had planned. Suddenly she heard a scream coming from the kitchen.

-Ghosts! There's a ghost in my kitchen!

Then he saw the cafeteria lady running out of the kitchen. After 5 minutes of drama principle Power came and tried to calm her down.

-No it can't be! I know this is a school for super brats but that ghost knew my name and my age and...and..where I was from and...

While the poor lady was still trying to prove that her kitchen was haunted Warren heard a chuckling sound come from close. He looked around but couldn't see anyone.

-Oh I'm here.  
Warren turned to his right.

-Who are you ?

-That again? C'mon Warren, we've been through this yesterday.

-Mary?

-Yes, Warren.

-Where are you?

-On your left.

-So you can be invisible, huh?

-Pretty much. Hush now don't tell the principle I'm here.

Right after she said that they've heard poor Susan run away from the cafeteria and principle Powers yell.

-Who did this? Was it you?

She asked to Spencer, who could levitate objects.

-No, ma'm I've been here the whole time!

-Mary! Where's Mary?

She went to the table where Mary's friends were sat.

-Sue, is Mary here?

-No, she went to the restroom earlier, she was feeling a little sick in the stomach.

-You better be telling the truth, Sue

-I am, principle Powers.

Principle powers held her hand above the empty seats and under the table, like she was searching for a she turned to one of her most trusted students, Gwen Greyson, and asked her to go look for Mary. Suddenly Warren heard a whisper in his ear.

-Thanks for not selling me out. Here's your award.

Then he felt a cold hand grabbing his own and putting it on a hard object. When he felt the cold hand leave, the object became visible. It was the sequel of the book he was about to finish. Mary quickly but quietly stood up and rushed to the door. She went through the door that Gwen had just opened and ran to the restroom. She was washing her face when Gwen entered the restroom.

-Principle Powers is looking for you.

-Why? Did something happen ?

-The new cafeteria lady freaked out and she thought it might've been your doing.

-I wish it was ! Or at least I wish I saw it. Why do awesome things always happen when you're not there?

Then they went to the cafeteria and proved she wasn't there. Warren looked up from his book as she walked in.

When she was walking to her bus she saw Warren walking to his. She let her friends walk by and ran next to him.

-Hi Warren.

-When will you stop bugging me ?

-Till death do us apart, love.

-How did you know all that information about that cafeteria lady anyway?

-I sneaked into the principle's office and found her file.

-Do you always do that?

-What?

-Sneaking into places.

-Whenever I need to. Don't worry though, I won't stalk you. At least not yet. Bye!

With that she went to her school bus and prepared herself for a painful ride. 


	3. Bad news

The day after the ghost incident, while Mary was sitting with her friends Anne and Sue complaining about the lack of a new cafeteria lady and how it wasn't meant to end up like that, they saw Warren approaching with a book in his hand. Mary smiled as wide as she could while her friends looked at Warren in terror, thinking that they were in trouble. He walked towards the table confidently and stopped right in front of it, facing Mary. He put one of his hands on the table and leaned forward to give the book to Mary with the other one. He had tucked the right side of his hair behind his ear and the other half was covering his face.

-Thanks for the book.

-You're welcome. Care to join us for the meal?

-No thanks.

-Did you like the book?

-I finished it in a day.

-Really? I though you just used it as an excuse to see me.

-Why would I do that?

-I thought we were friends.

-We're not and if I was your friend I wouldn't need any excuses to come and see you.

-Ooh...Can't wait to see when that's gonna happen.

-Never.

-Don't be so grumpy, Warren, jeez. It's like you don't even like me.

-I don't like you.

-Why? I like you.

-Why would you like me?

-Don't be so hard on yourself, I think you're pretty awesome.

Warren gave him a -seriously?- look and turned to get back to his table. This took much longer than he had expected.

-Oh, and, Warren?

-What now?

-Now that it's clear we aren't friends...Can **I** use the book as an excuse to see you?

He had been trying to keep a straight face but he couldn't help breaking into a smile when he heard that.

-Do whatever you want.

-Yaay! Thanks Warren, I'll see you later!

Warren walked to his table with a smile on his face but it disappeared when he saw a bunch of freshmen invading his table. He stood by the table and gave them one of his most violent glares. They quickly got up and cleaned the table for him.

Mary and her friends kept watching him from afar. After he sat down Anna and Sue stared at Mary, she was still looking at Warren with a stupid smile on her face.

-Mary? What the hell?

-So you're hanging out with Warren Peace now?

-When did this happen?

-Do you have a crush on him?

Mary was waiting for her friends to unload all of their questions on her ,still looking at Warren. His tough act made him cute and hilarious in Mary's eyes.

-Ohmygod yes Mary, do you have a crush on him?

That sentence brought her back from her daydreaming.

-What? Where did you get that idea?

-I don't know, I thought since you were flirting with him all the time...

-I wasn't flirting with him!

-Whatever you say ,sweety. I don't know about Sue but I'm on your side. If you have a thing for bad boys...

-I don't have a thing for...oh well maybe a bit...but that's not what this is about!

-Anne, what do you mean I don't know about Sue? I might even start a fan club for these guys. I can't blame you Mary, I mean he's a hottie.

-Guys, calm down for a sec. There's nothing going on...

Her sentence was cut when she saw Gwen approaching. She was staring directly at her. Did she find out?

-Principle Powers is waiting for you in her office. Could you stop getting yourself in trouble? I'm tired of being your babysitter.

-Guess you should've thought better before becoming the teacher's pet.

She rolled her eyes and went away. This was bad, really bad. Could she fake a cardiac arrest? Nah, there was no meaning to procrastinating this. She got up and left for the principle's office leaving back her worried friends. They've lied for her too, but they knew Mary would never sell them out. As she was walking past tables she saw Warren looking at her with questioning eyes for a second. Then he shook his head and went back to reading his book. What a thoughtful guy! Mary took a deep breath before she entered the office. She was expecting to see the angry, serious face of principle Powers but instead she was greeted with a warm, pitying look. This didn't relieve Mary at all. If anything it made her worry more.

-Mary, please have a seat.

Mary did silently as she was told.

-I'm so sorry, Mary. I just received a phone call from your neighbor. I'm afraid your grandmother has passed away.

Mary couldn't talk. It was like her brain couldn't process the information. She felt like she was in a dream. That sentence had stopped the time for her. It took her a couple of minutes to comprehend what was going on and find the strength to talk.

-I..I want to go home now Ms. Powers.

-We don't have any extra vehicles to get you home right now but if you could just wait a bit longer...

-What do you mean I have to wait! Maybe you should've thought about this before building a school in the fucking sky!

-Mary try to calm down...

-I won't calm down, I...

She stormed out of the office and ran to the cafeteria.

-Daniel! Daniel!

She could feel her eyes tearing up already. She rushed between tables to find Daniel but her vision was getting blurry from her tears.

-Daniel where are you?

-Mary, what happened?

-I need a favor.

-Sure, are you okay?

-I need you to teleport me home.

-I can't do that, I've never been to your home I have to visualize it first.

-Fine then just get me on the ground. I'll find a way.

-Okay, okay just hold on to me and close your eyes. Don't let go no matter what okay?

-I get it just go.

With that they disappeared in front of everyone's eyes. After a second they saw Daniel come back. Anne and Sue ran to him.

-What happened?

-Did she say anything?

-I don't know I just got her there and came back.

Then they all stopped to look at a furious Warren walking towards them.

-What happened to Mary?

-Look man, I really don't know okay? I just transported her.

Daniel quickly went back to his table. Warren turned to the girls. But they were busy freaking out, not knowing what had happened to Mary. He got his backpack and went to the garden. He was feeling uneasy.


	4. School

I had given up on the story to be honest but that review made me change my mind ^_^ and yes I am planning to combine this with the 's the next chapter!

Hope you enjoy !

Mary didn't show up the other day, nor the day after that. Anne and Sue went to Principal Powers but she said that telling them the reason of Mary's absence would be invading student's privacy.

Warren went back to being his scary self. He wouldn't admit to himself but he knew why he couldn't focus on his book.

Weekend had passed and Mary finally showed up. She looked like she hadn't slept for days, her hair was messier than usual and even her gray eyes seemed a shade darker.

All the students seemed to be curious about her absence after the scene at the cafeteria. She could feel everyone's eyes on her as soon as she got on the

schoolbus. She saw Anne and Sue talking with each other, looking around every now and then to see if she had come to school. She could see the other students staring

at her as they walked by. They all wanted to ask her what had happened but didn't have the courage to do so. Her head started to pound. She looked at Anne and Sue and

suddenly didn't want to go next to them. She thought she could do it, she could answer her friends' questions and endure everyone staring at her first in curiosity

and then in pitty when the information about her dead grandmother would spread. But she couldn't. Without realising her powers had taken over and made her invisible.

She felt better that way. She felt safe like there was a shield around her, seperating her from the rest of the world. No one would stare ar her anymore, nor would

they as questions. Anne and Sue hadn't seen her anyways, she would just stay like that the whole day and go back to her house. Not that it was much better but still,

she would have less to deal with. The bell rang and students began going iside the campus. She decided to take a stroll on the schoolyard and enjoy the solitude

surrounded by beautiful clouds. She didn't notice one thing though, Warren had seen her standing in the middle of the schoolyard and going invisible.

Warren spent the first class of the day looking out of the window, thinking about Mary. She looked like she was barely alive. Someone had switched the bold, daring

girl with a pale, fragile, sickly girl. He wondered where she was now. Then he suddenly saw smoke coming out of nowhere. He sat at the last row, near the window and

had to turn his head all the way to see it. He couldn't see the source and it was too hard to make out the smoke when there were clouds on the background. The smoke

disappeared after a while. Perhaps it was just an illusion.

When the bell rang, he went to the spot where he thought he had seen the smoke but he couldn't find anything. It was a remote place that couldn't be seen from the

school. Students only went there to make out or ditch the classes. He himself had come there to find some peace in his first year but immediatly changed his mind when

he saw two students apparenty trying to suck each other's soul through their mouths. That was disgusting even for an high school student.

The lesson after luch was the worst. Everyone seemed to talk about Mary, hearing that she had come and disappeared before the first lesson. Rumours started to spread,

suggesting that she had broken up with her boyfriend or died and started haunting the school as a ghost just like that incident with the -now old- new cafeteria lady.

Warren chose not to believe in any of them, thinking how stupid they sounded. He knew the truth behind the ghost incident and for some reason he didn't want to

believe that she had a boyfriend. He felt special somehow, being the only one she would tease and give a huge smile. He would't be the guy she was struggling to be

friends with anymore if she had a boyfirend. He would be someone who could never be as close to her as her boyfriend was and be just an acquaintance, just someone she

teased for fun, perhaps another guy she made friends with. He didn't care how selfish it sounded, but he hated the idea of her having another male friend. Plus why

would Principal Powers tell her about her boyfriend breaking up with her? How stupid could one be to make up such scenarios?

While he was being mad at himself for having such a strong feeling of posession over a girl he had talked to a couple of times, he saw the smoke again. This time he

didn't wait for the pause. He got up and told that he was going to the infirmary as he got out of the classroom. He went to that remote spot, and found the source

of the smoke that he couldn't see from the window. The smoke seemed to appear on the edge of the schoolyard, out of nowhere. He went there and stopped when he was a

step away from certain death.

-You know it's forbidden to smoke in the school boundaries.

-Says the student who's currently ditching the class.

Mary appeared. She was sitting on the edge, swinging her legs down from the piece of earth theye were standing on. She stretched her hand away from her, so that it

was be above the sky.

-Satisfied?

Warren snickerd and sat beside her.

-Got any more of those?

Mary took the pack out of her pocket and held it to him. He took one and touched the tip with his finger. There was soon smoke coming out.

-Wow, smoking must be easy for you.

-Yup, I'm a walking lighter.

They didn't say anything else, just sat there and smoked. The silence was comfortable. She always found Warren peaceful to be aound with even though it sounded like a

bad joke because of his surname. He never aksed or wanted anything from her. He was always there, reading his book, isolated from the rest of the world like a lone

island in the middle of the ocean.

Mary finished her cigarette and threw it in the bin that was placed next to her.

-Don't you think smoking's a bigger crime than littering the school?

-Even bad girls care about the nature Warren.

He snickerd and threw his cigarette in the bin too. Then he sat down again next to Mary and started to examine her.

-Mary, in all seriousness, what're you doing?

Mary laughed until there were tears in her eyes and Warren laughed as well. Then Mary layed down on the grass, looking at the sky above them.

-I don't know. I came to school to get away from home and now I want to get away from school.

She sighed.

-I just...I'm tired, Warren. I'm really tired.

-I can see that. You look like shit.

She chuckled.

-Well thanks Warren, It means a lot hearing that from you.

-Why don't I fulfill that promise I made then ?

-What promise?

-You forgot already? I have to show you what real noodles taste like. Let's go to Paper Lantern after school. It's my day off anyways.

-That might just be what I need. Thanks, Warren.

They heard the bell ring and students rushed out of the building. Mary turned invisible again.

-I'll come and pick you up after school, you'll still be here right?

-Yup, just don't step on me.

With that Warren got up and went into the building to fetch his books from the classroom. Mary laid down again to look up the sky. Her mood had brightened up a bit.

She was actually looking forward to eating noodles with Warren. She knew that he would never do this if she wasn't in that state. She also realized how he avoided

the question most people were dying to ask. She remembered her grandmother's words about Warren. Her eyes started to get teary and she thought her grandmother was

right, he really turned up to be a wonderful friend.

Warren went to the spot where they smoked and found a very visible and asleep Mary. Her eyes were teary. He felt his heart tighten. She seemed really troubled and

he felt weak for not being able to ease her troubles. He got on his knees and moved his head towards her's. He had never seen her face this close. She had a tiny

little mole on her chin. His hair was rubbing on her face.

-Mary, wake up!

Mary opened her eyes a little, closed them and opened them wider when he saw a handsome Warren looking down at her with eyes softer than one could imagine. She felt

warm inside.

-What year is this?

-Middle ages, I'm here to execute you of witchcraft you vanishing witch.

-You're lucky I forgot my flashy hat at home.

She got up and turned invisible.

-Ready to go?

-Let's eat some noodles!


	5. Dinner

Mary followed Warren to his school bus, being careful not to bump into anyone. She stopped by her bus to tell the bus driver that she was leaving with another bus. As

soon as she turned visible she could hear people looking at her and talking about her. After she informed the bus driver she felt someone grabbing her by her shoulders

and asking her what had happened. Then she heard dozens of people asking the same question, trapping her in the middle of the circle they've formed. She felt like she

couldn't breathe. She felt weak and defenceless, she wanted to run away but couldn't move a muscle. Then she saw someone cutting through people. Everyone stopped talking

as Warren grabbed Mary's hand and walked away. Mary silently let Warren drag her away from people. When they finally got to Warren's bus, he pulled her in front of him

and looked at her.

-Are you okay? You look like you're about to cry.

-I'm okay. Thanks for saving me.

She could feel tears streaming down her face. She covered her face with her hands and cried a little. Her hands were shaking. She had never felt so scared, so

defenceless before. Warren waited by her patiently while she was crying. After a couple of minutes, she gained control again and wiped away her tears.

-I'm okay now.

They went inside the bus and sat in the row before the last one. Mary could tell that everybody on the bus wanted to look at her and talk about her but they were all

afraid to do so because of Warren. He was protecting her even without noticing it. She smiled to herself and looked at him. He was looking out of the window, probably

regretting asking a girl that he wasn't really close with to a dinner. Everyone hated awkward silences but that would never be a problem with Mary. She decided that

she would forget everything about her current life and try to act more radiant at her dinner with Warren. Sulking and not saying anything would be putting all the

burden on Warren's arms and she didn't want that. She was already thankful for him inviting her to a dinner and getting her out of that horrible crowd. But all the

thoughts and motivation got tossed out of the window when the bus started to move.

-Are you okay? You look like you're in pain.

-I'm fine, just really hate flights.

It began getting worse when the bus started to land. She was pressing her palms to her ears, clenching her teeth in pain. Then she felt something warm on her back,

it was Warren's hand, trying to comfort her in the only way he could. She calmed down a bit and decided that Warren's hand worked better than the window.

The school bus stopped by the Paper Lantern and they got off.

-Does he always drop you here?

-Yeah I go straight to work from school.

-I thought you said you didn't work on mondays.

-Not really, I work from monday to friday but something went wrong with the electricity last week and now the whole place is closed until the auntie here can find a

proper,meaning Chinese, repairman.

-That's no problem for you of course.

-Yup, Warren the walking lighter, oven, lightbulb, etc.

-Guess we'll be having a romantic dinner all alone huh?

-You could say that, hope you don't mind all this.

-Nah, the less the merrier!

-That's what I thought.

They got in, dropped their backpacks and gathered all the candles they could while there was still some sunlight illuminating the restaurant. Mary was actually really

happy that there were only the two of them. She felt completely relaxed the first time in that week. They put all the candles on the table beside their's and Warren

lighted them in one move.

-You have so many possibilities for lighting the candles and yet you chose the most boring one?

-Please feel free to enlighten me. How should I have lighted the candles? Would it please you if I wrote Mary on the air with fire?

-Very good Warren, very good but not there yet. What I mean is if you took a candle and lighted it with your index finger while sitting down in front of me, that

would look really cool. You have all those fancy moves you could do but you never do them.

-Uh-uh and what if I did that?

-You would look cool and charming to whoever's sitting in front of you.

-What if I didn't want to flirt that person?

-Doesn't matter idiot! It would still make you look smooth.

-Do you flirt with everyone?

-Don't know, am I? I think it's just fun to tease people.

-Alright, I'll try it with the first girl that walks from that door tomorrow.

-There you go, looking classy already!

-Yeah, sure. I'm gonna go and make us noodles now.

-I wanna watch !

-Sure, just grab some candles and follow me.

They walked into a small kitchen. Mary sat on a chair backwards, put her arms on the top rail of the chair and her head on her arms. Warren took a hair tie from his

pocket and put his hair up. Mary though that this look suited him too, it made him look less dangerous and manlier. Not that she had any problems with his

dangerous look, but seeing him with his hair up, candlelight touching his face softly as he is all concentrated to what he's doing...He

looked so relaxed and natural, almost mesmerising. She could watch him all day. She really felt at peace when she was with him.

-Why are you staring at me?

-Watching you like this relaxes me for some reason.

Warren was sure he would blush if his skin colour allowed him to. He thanked his father for all his pigments. That girl sure had no problems wih speaking her mind.

-Are you always this blunt or is it just me?

-Always, I guess. That's probably the reason I don't have many friends. Not a lot of people can put up with that.

-I think being blunt is a good trait. You either have to be blunt or a hypocrite anyways.

-Ugh, I hate hypocrites the most.

-Me too, so sad that we're surrounded by them.

-Yeah, love the face they make when you say the truth though. It's like asking a robot his favorite food. They can't comprehend what you're talking about.

-I know that face, they then force a smile and try to change the suject.

-It's hilarious, really.

-Dinner's ready!

-Yay!

Warren carried the tray with the plates of noodles and Mary followed him with two candles in her hands. They sat down beside the table that they had put all the

candles they could find. Mary put one candle on that table and put the other one on their table, between her and Warren.

-This smells so good that I almost want to leave it as it is and smell it the whole day.

-That's just foreplay, wait until you eat it.

-Wow, someone's being confident.

-Just eat it.

Mary took some noodles with her fork and felt like she was on heaven as soon as she put it on her mouth. Warren was right, cup noodles really didn't do justice to

the one's he made here.

-Warren, I think I can gather enough people who would dedicate their lives to worshipping these noodles and create a new religion for this.

-That might be the most creative compliment ever, thanks.

-I might become a villain just to kidnap you and force tou to cook noodles for me everyday.

-I would love to see you do that.

-Seriously though, where did you lean to cook this good?

-I have been working here for a while now, plus my mom's Chinese so perhaps I'm genetically eager to cook heavenly noodles.

-Your words make me want to invade China.

-Guess you'll be a villain than.

-Nah, I'll be that girl who runs away screaming pervert when I see a man in tights.

Warren almost choked on his food laughing at that.

-What about you?

-I have no idea. Eveyone expects me to be a villain and I actually might be. I don't see that much of a difference between heroes and villains to be honest.

-Me neither, both of them wear tights and run around beating people up. The whole hero villain thing is ridiculous anyways. I just want to stay out of it as much as I

can.

-Yeah the most of them are shows for selling people stuff.

-Not all of them though, some villains actually have something to tell.

-Like dad, he was an anarchist and did stuff against the goverment along with his friends when he was young. After mom caught him, she persuaded him to stop trying to

change the world and they got married. Everything was fine until one of dad's friends got put up in jail because of something he hadn't done. Dad went to visit him

in jail and he swore that he was innocent. A great amount of money was stolen from the bank he was working at and everyone blamed him because of his past as a villain.

Dad was the only one who believed in him and suspected that it was the bank's owner who stole the money. He went to him and threatened him to tell the truth. He

confessed and dad filmed it. But before he could prove his friend innocent, that bastard told his men to go and provoke dad and told his friends at the police station

to go arrest him while he was using his power against 'innocent civilians''. When that bastard's men tried to fight dad on his way to the police station, he had no

choice but to fight back. He didn't use his powers until the policemen showed up with their guns to give him a lifelong prison sentence though. He then understood the

scheme that was taking place and used his powers to get rid of the policemen. It was easy for him since he could control the earth. He knew that the government was

going to send ''heroes''after him so he went as far from home as he could. He didn't want to fight with the heroes, he always believed that people with powers should

stick together and not let themselves be manipulated by the others. When the Stronghold's showed up, he honestly believed that they would take the

time to listen to him, but they didn't. Dad said that they were busy smiling at the camera as he was trying to talk to them. Now he's in jail and can get out in his

third life. He still says that what disappointed him the most was seeing people like him being nothing but brainless guard dogs of the government and turning their back

on one of their own kind.

-I'm sorry to hear that. Your dad's right, most of the people don't have gray in their head, just black and white. Those people are the worst.

-Yeah.

-You still go to see your dad?

-I do, I only get to see him once a year though.

-How about you mom? Did she believe in your father?

-No. She saw the whole thing as dad breaking the promise he made to her and thus betraying her. I remember how she looked at me in concern and told me what dad did

was wrong and I should never even consider doing what he did. She then freaked out when I told her that I believed in dad's innocence and thought he did the right

thing. She started shouting stuff about how dad brainwashed me and how she would send me to a therapist.

-Did you go to a therapist?

-Yeah, it sucked. All those people trying to convince me that the person I look up to was a horrible person. That's when I got a little rebellious. I kept saying that

my dad didn't do anything wrong to anyone who tried to convince me otherwise. They didn't even take the time to really consider if what I was saying was right. Just

like what had happened to dad. They just didn't get that the reason I was defending dad didn't have anything to do with him being my dad. They kept saying shit about

how I didn't want to accept what dad had done and that was totally fine and normal and how they understood what I was ''going through''. It certainly wasn't ''okay''

when mom married some other guy who didn't want to bring up his daughter in the same house with me. It was like I was a disease. So she lives in another house now and

comes to see me once every now and then.

-Sorry to hear that. At least you get to live on your own. I have to come to school to get away from home.

-Why?

-Okay, my turn of life story telling. Admit it you knew this was going to happen when you lighted the candles didn't you ?

-Nothing good comes out of a room filled with candles.

-Freaking common knowledge! Okay, so, before I was born, my mom got kidnapped by a villain and held hostage while she was traveling in Spain. A hero saved her and they

spent some time together until dad arrived to pick her up, since she didn't have any money to return here. The hero, being a total hero, let her stay at his house in

Spain. He was from America too but he had a house there, I guess. Don't know, mom never told me the whole story. I can only remember it from the time she

confessed what she had done. So as I was saying, It was raining like hell and all the flights got delayed for two days. Mom stayed at the hero's house and long story

short, they had sex and mom got pregnant. Of course, by the time she figured that out, she had no idea who the father was. Things sort of got cleared up when I first

turned invisible when I was 10. Of course, they didn't react the way I expected them to. My ''dad'' immediately understood what had happened so he left. Mom sort of

hated me ever since. She started working overseas and left me with my grandmother who's my favorite person in the world...I mean, was. She died last Wednesday. Now

mom's back home, still secretly hating me.

-Cheers to the hating mom's then!

-Cheers!

Mary could feel her eyes getting watery again, even though she promised herself not to cry. It was just too new. Her grandma...She felt a hand grabbing her shoulder.

Warren was standing right beside her.

-You don't have to hold yourself.

Then Mary did something she never thought she would. She hugged him and cried. Warren hugged her too. She didn't know for how long she cried but she cried until she

couldn't anymore and Warren patiently let her cry on his shoulder.

-Thank you Warren, for everything. You literally saved my life.

-It's okay, you can pay me back later.

-I sure will. Wow, It's really late let's clean up this place and call it a night.

-It's okay I can take care of that.

-No I also ate I should help too.

-It's okay, It's my job anyways.

-But..

-No, just go already ! Can't you tell I've had enough of you! For God's sake, woman, leave!

Mary chuckled.

-Fine I'll go. But I promise to make it up for you later.

-Yeah, sure. How are you going to get home ?

-I'll grab a cab.

-You live around here?

-No, my house is far away from here but I'm gonna make mom pay so...

-Making her go broke little by little?

-Exactly.

-Okay then I'll wait with you until we can find a cab.

Then they went out on the street to looked for a cab. Mary was feeling content. She felt like they've gotten closer over this dinner.

-There's one coming.

Warren moved his hand to stop the cab. Mary opened the door and turned back to Warren.

-This was a crazy evening. I never even told these things to Anne and Sue. I don't cry in front of people. Have you put something in my noodles?

-Yeah, I occasionally bring cute girls to my den and drug them to do my evil deeds.

-Good night Warren.

-Good night.

Mary got in the cab, shut the door and then it hit her. He called her cute. Warren Peace called her cute. He probably didn't mean it but she felt like her heart was

trying to escape her body. What had gotten in her?

-Umm Miss

-Huh?

-The directions.

-Oh, right.


	6. Depressed

Mary went home with a stupid smile on her face , humming one of her favorite songs . She opened the door and entered her house only to see her mother running around stuffing what seemed to be an id in her purse. The whole room was full of boxes and there was a luggage in the middle of the room. She didn't see Mary until she asked:

\- What's going on?

\- Oh Mary, you're back , great. I'm flying back to France tonight to bring back my stuff, sell the house , have a proper talk with my boss and you know, to settle things so that I can fully move and live here with you. I'll be back in a week.

She sounded awfully undelighted at that last part. She was still running around, occasionally peeking at her watch.

\- What's with all these boxes?

\- Oh right I forgot to tell you, I'm selling the house.

\- You're what ?

\- Look, I talked with my boss today and he said that I could be the manager for one of the shops here. We have to move closer to the center. I cant't spend an hour driving to my job everyday.

\- This house belongs to grandma. You grew up in here, don't you feel anything?

She stopped fixing her hair and walked towards Mary. She had an expression of compassion on her face.

\- She was also my mother, you know. Do you think I'm not sad? But hanging on to old memories won't bring her back.

\- So you're going to run away from them like you always do.

Her face grew cold.

\- I've packed everything except your room. You have one day to pack. I've told the real estate agent that she could start having customers on Wednesday.

\- Where will I stay ?

She was pulling her luggage behind her, just about to leave the house. She checked her watch again, opened the door and said:

\- Just stay at aunt Ginna's like you used to do. I've left money on the counter. I've got to leave now bye !

With that she closed the door, got in the taxi -how long has it been there ? Or was it her taxi ? - and left.

Mary just stood there , thunderstruck and yelled at her mom even though she knew she couldn't hear her.

\- Aunt Ginna moved to Canada three years ago !

She threw her backpack on the sofa , kicked the sofa three times and went to the refrigirator to see if there was anything left. All the food were gone but there were 2 cans of coke left. Her mother must've thought that she would want to drink them before going to the street , grabbing one of the boxes and living in there until she came back. How thoughtful of her.

She had been there for less than a week and was already screwing her life . No one asked her to move in with her. Why did grandma die anyway ? Couldn't she wait until she was 18 and had the right to live on her own ? How selfish could she be to leave her with this crazy woman ? She sighed and looked through the boxes to find the photograph album . She found it on her third try. She sat back on the couch , looking at her granny's pictures and sipping her coke . A beer would be better but you had to live with what you've got . Even if that was a crazy mom . She couldn't stop herself and cried until she fell asleep on the couch.

She woke up and felt that her whole body got stiff . That's what happens when you fall asleep on a couch half the size of your height , she thought . She did nothing for a while , she twisted a bit to make her back more comfortable . She looked at the ceiling without a single thought in her mind . She could hear the rain outside . She didn't want to live that day . She didn't want to get up and start her day . She could stay like that for a little while , the gray ceiling slightly illuminated with the sunlight that found it's way through the gray clouds.

The sound of the rain , gray rain keeping her company ... There was no reason to get up anyways . No pancakes , no pair of blue eyes staring out of the window , looking at the rain , turning her head only to say good morning to her . There was no one she could talk to , no one she could hug ... No one to call her "honey" ...

She did not know how long she had laid there , trying to figure out what was real and what was a nightmare . After finally convincing herself , accepting the truth once more that morning , just like any other morning , she got up . A cup of coffee , she thought . What else could anyone need to begin their day ? But of course , even though her mother was thoughtful , she was no saint . She went to her neighbour to get some coffee . She knocked the door , the weather was indeed as cold as it looked like .

\- Oh , good morning Mary .

\- Good morning Mrs Bailey . Could I borrow some coffee ?

\- Yes , yes of course . Why don't you come in ? I've already made some coffee .

Mary could tell , the whole house smelled like coffee . It was warm inside , colourful even . Just like how her house was before the rainbow passed away .

\- Thank you , but I have some errands I have to run .

\- Alright , then.

She went inside and brought a mug full of coffee .

\- Thanks .

\- You're welcome . Mary , are you okay ? Please try to stay strong , I promise it will all get better .

\- Thanks , Mrs Bailey .

She went home again , found the coffee maker and made herself some coffee . She was depressed , that much she could tell . This whole week had been terrible of her and she still had problems accepting that , that her grandma and her old life was gone .

Suddenly she thought about Warren . He must have had a big change in his life when his father went in prison . Perhaps he was the only one , who could understand her , given that the last night they ... Last night was the only time of the week where she didn't feel like suffocating . Warren somehow managed to make her forget about everything . It was like the whole thing was a dream , or perhaps their dinner with Warren was a dream .

When the coffe was ready , she took it and went to her room to pack her belongings . With each item a memory popped up and it took her 5 hours to pack everything between her tears . Now that it was 3 pm , she realized that she had only had a coffe that day and she was srarving . She changed her clothes , packed them and then it hit her - where was she going to stay ?

She got her phone , there were in total 4 missed calls from Anne and Sue . She couldn't possibly stay at Sue , she had a cat and she was allergic to cats . She decided to give Anne a call .

\- Hey Anne .

\- Mary ! Where are you ? Are you okay ? I'm so sorry for your loss sweetie .

\- I'm ... better now , thanks . But I need a place to stay , can I stay at your house for a couple of days ?

\- Ugh ... Mary , I wish you had asked for this last week . You see , Oliver found a huge rat in the bathroom and my dad hired a "rat exterminator" guess he's also going to get the whole place cleaned for termites and all that stuff too . So we're staying at my aunt's place .

\- I understand . Thanks anyways .

\- You could still stay with us you know , I mean if I really ask them to then perhaps they would ...

\- No need for that , I can find another place , thank you though .

\- Are you sure ?

\- Yes , don't worry . Listen , I 've got to go now , I'll see you at school okay ?

\- So you're gonna come ?

\- Don't know ... I'll see you when I come , bye !

Where was she going to stay ? She had no idea . Thinking hurt her head . She thoght she could as well think this through over lunch . She called for a cab and went downtown . Would it be too weird if she went to the paper lantern ? Yes , she thought , yes it would . It was closed anyway , right ? She would eat there if it was open .

The Paper Lantern , was somehow open . She went in and sat in the corner . She didn't see Warren around , which was a good thing , since she didn't want to be seen as a stalker . The place was actually quite crowded . So this was indeed a famous restaurant . She saw a Chinese waiter come to her and she ordered noodles . She wondered if they would be as good as Warren's .

She looked around and found the environment peaceful , even with all the people . She spent her time observing people , at the same time keeping an eye on Warren so that she could turn invisible when he showed up . At this point , she had no idea why she even came to Paper Lantern . Her food arrived and she ate the heavenly made noodles that were almost as good as the one she ate the other day . Towards the end of her meal , she saw a Chinese waitress throwing her apron and causing quite a scene . While a waiter was trying to calm her down , the one that brought Mary her food went to the kitchen and brought with him what seemed to be an apron and bandaba wearing Warren to talk with the girl . Mary was so shocked and at the same time so concentrated at the whole scene that was taking place that she forgot to turn invisible

She saw the girl talking to Warren , pointing at something and finally picking up the apron she had thrown away , giving it to Warren and walking away . Warren was looking around , half angry - half desperate until his eyes met Mary's . There was an immediate expression of confusion on his face , and then he grinned and walked to Mary's table . Only then , did Mary realize that she was still visible .

\- Hi Mary , what are you doing here ? I haven't seen you at school today .

\- Yeah , my mom decided to leave me alone for a week , so I took the chance . By the way , what just happened there ?

\- Oh , Amy couldn't bare the temper of our boss and that last "Do you call yourself Chinese ? You're even slower than these Americans . " was the last straw . You see , it's a very crowded day and it's really bad that she had to leave us today .

\- I see .

Warren didn't say anything but kept looking at her as if he was trying to mean something . Mary didn't know what was going on in his mind but him looking at her like this made her nervous and she hoped that she wouldn't blush . This was a dim place , it wouldn't be seen if she blushed , right ? She looked at the candle and thanked God it wasn't burning . Warren seemed to have taken this look the wrong way , since he immediately sat down across Mary , lighting it with his index finger . He was smiling the whole time .

\- Warren Matthew Peace

\- I don't have a middle na..

\- Are you trying to be charm me ?

\- What ? Why would I do that ? It's not like I'm asking you a favour or anything .

He was still holding the apron . She finally took the hint . She struggled not to laugh when she realized that he didn't ask her directly but was still very demanding . The poor guy was beating around the bush for minutes , she really was an idiot sometimes . She cleaned her throat.

\- Would you possibly want me to help you guys ?

\- What ? Where did you get that idea ?

\- Oh, it was just a misunderstanding then , well if you don't mind , I should probbably leav...

\- Ok , sorry , please ?

This was not fair . Warren puppy eyes ? How could any human being resist them ?

\- I'd be glad to help you , Warren . Now give me my apron the customer's waitin' .

He smiled again and gave her the apron . The rest of the evening went fast , it really was crowded . Mary only got the chance to see Warren when she was picking up the plates filled with yummy Warren-made food . Warren would smile at her when he lifted his head and saw her , other than that , he was focused on his job . Mary really loved watching him cook . Mary would definitely make him cook for her privately again .

When the final customer left with the rest of the staff , Mary relized that she never had time to think through her problem .

Her mind was full of possible ways to spend the night when she saw Warren approaching . He gave her some money and said ,

\- Here's your share .

\- You don't need to give me that , I actually had a lot of fun .

\- No , it's your share , you've earned it .

\- Alright then .

Mary took the money , still worried from not finding a place to stay .

\- Thank you for helping me . I'm really sorry I sort of forced you to do this .

\- Force ? Nah , I'd never do it if I didn't want to .

\- So , do you want me to call a cab for you ?

\- Umm , not really , I have some business to take care of around here .

\- At this hour ? You don't sound good , is there something wrong ?

\- Well , my mom's kinda selling our house and she left me to find a place to stay for a week and Sue has a cat and Anne's not at home and ...

Mary's voice began to shake and she felt tears forming in her eyes . Why did she always have to be weak in front of Warren ? He embraced her and she felt his hand petting her back .

\- You know you can always stay at my place if you want .

\- Really wouldn't it be a problem for you ?

\- Of course not , I live alone anyways .

\- Umm I don't know...

\- Come on , I won't jump you .

Mary laughed at that .

\- Would it really not be a problem for you ?

\- No , and I mean it . I'll make you some noodles too !

\- Okay then .

\- Wait , let me take my coat and we'll leave .

Mary was going to stay at Warren's house . She thought of all the hardships she would go through , not to blush or be weird . Honestly , was someone up there messing with her ? What was this , some kind of a joke ? But then again , she would see his house and get to know him better . Come to think of it , did he sleep in boxers ? Perhaps she would be the one jumping him . No , Mary , is this really what you should be thinking right now ? Oh , here he comes .

\- Let's go !


	7. Problem

-Wow you live here alone?

-Yeah, but we used to be 3 and I think they had plans for another baby when they bought the place.

-Oh, it must feel lonely.

Mary remembered the past day. It felt so lonely to be in a house that she used to share with someone else.

-Not really, I got used to being here all by myself.

It was a two story house not far from where Warren worked. It didn't even take them 5 minutes to get there. The place was cleaner than she had expected – unclean enough to understand it belonged to a 17-year-old boy though. There were a couple of shirts on the sofa on the right, a blanket and the cushions were all over the place. The kitchen on the right had a couple of dirty dishes in the sink but the counters were mostly clean. Mary didn't know what to do. There was an awkward silence between them now, which seemed inevitable given that they hadn't known each other for a long time and she was going to stay at his house. She was relieved when he spoke again.

-So, the kitchen and living room's on this floor, and also a bathroom. My room, my parents' old room and the guest room's upstairs, and yeah also a bathroom there. I guess you'd want to stay in the guest's room?

-Sure, wherever's available.

-Good, do you want me to give you some clothes?

-Clothes?

She looked down to her body. She was wearing a skinny jeans , a button up shirt and a loose sweater.

-Yeah, clothes would be awesome.

He started walking to the stairs and Mary followed him. He climbed the stairs, turned right and opened the lights of his room. It was less violent than she'd thought. The walls were dark blue, there was a big bed on the left side that had black sheets, a desk on the opposite side of the door and a big wardrobe on the right. There was nothing on the walls except a dart. There was a music system next to his bed and a bass guitar next to the desk. Next to the door was a huge library that covered the entire wall. It was full of books and music CD's. There were a couple of clothes laying around. Warren went directly to his wardrobe and searched for clothes as Mary wandered around.

-You play bass! That's cool.

-Yeah it's calming. Don't mind the mess by the way.

-It's okay, my room's messier.

She sat on his bed while waiting for him to find some clothes. The bed didn't react the way it should. It…waved?

-Warren do you have a waterbed?

-Yeah.

-Oh my god.

She started wiggling around and lightly jumping on the bed. It was so much fun that she completely got on the bed and started playing around. Warren heard the sound of water and turned around to see an enthusiastic Mary twisting and turning on her bed, giggling like a little kid as she did so. Warren found himself smiling too, she was having too much fun with this.

-Slow down, you'll explode it.

-Oh, sorry. It's just that I've always wondered what it would be to be on one of these things.

Warren finally picked a black t shirt and sweatpants and went to sit on his bed with them in his hand.

-Oh my God do it again!

-What, sitting?

-Yes do it again!

Warren stood up and sat back down.

-It wiggles so much!

-Never thought you'd like it that much.

-Why do you even have one of these things?

-Right after my powers showed up I began getting a bit irritable and having nightmares. So my father thought that the contradicting element would help me calm down a bit. Or he just used it as an excuse to get one of these things, he used to beg my mom to buy one but she always said she could never sleep in a waterbed.

-So did it help?

-I guess, it didn't immediately stop but went away after a couple of nights. Perhaps it didn't have anything to do with my powers at all. I was just going through a phase of nightmares. And I'm still pretty hot-headed at times.

-So it has nothing to do with your powers at all.

-I don't know, maybe it does. The bed's actually pretty calming though.

-And fun!

-Definitely, I actually exploded two beds before this one.

-You must have had a lot of fun on this bed.

-I mean when I was a kid. You know, I used to jump and stuff, like kids do.

-Yeah sure uh-uh.

-Just get your clothes and sleep.

-Haha fine Mr. Grumpy. You have fun with your fun bed and I'll just sleep in the dull guest's room. Where is it by the way?

-The room next to this one.

-Ok, goodnight and thanks for letting me stay in here.

-No problem, goodnight.

Mary went to the guest's room, it was smaller than Warren's room and decorated in brown and white. She liked the room really much and thought of decorating her room like that, or at least her new room when she fully moved in with her mom. She took off her jeans and shirt and only then realized how long she had been wearing them. She put on Warren's comfy clothes. The t-shirt was really big for her and reached her bottom and she had to tighten the sweatpants' strings so that it wouldn't fall down. She could smell his faint masculine scent from the t-shirt and that made her happy somehow. She was happy that she was staying with Warren. She was happy that he was sleeping in the room right next to hers. She closed the lights and got in the bed, it didn't take her long to fall asleep after such a long and tiring day.

She woke up with sunlight coming through the window and the familiar smell of pancakes. Pancakes made her feel like crying a bit but swallowed it back. The room was fully lit now. Sunlight hitting the white sheets, sound of birds chirping and smell of pancakes… she hadn't had such a peaceful morning for a long time now. She got up, found the bathroom, washed her face, fixed her hair and went downstairs to find Warren making pancakes. She suddenly had the urge to hug him from behind like every cliché American movie couple. She walked towards him and realized that it was a bit colder downstairs.

-Good morning!

-Morning!

-Baking pancakes?

-It's not noodles, but…

-I love them. Do you need some help?

-No, It's nearly done.

-Holy … It's 10 am! Aren't you going to go to school?

-Thought I could skip it a day and maybe we'll go together tomorrow?

-Alright, I guess it's time to go back to school. So what are we going to do today?

-Whatever you want. We can stay in and watch movies the whole day.

-Yes! Let's do just that.

-Alright sure. There's a whole lot of movies by the TV. Pick one for the breakfast.

-And I get to pick the movies too, could this day get even better?

-Wait until I pour the maple syrup.

-It's like Christmas already. Oh do you have any cardigans or something? It's really chilly here.

-Really? Haven't noticed…I guess I have one cardigan somewhere in my room but… I can give you my shirt if you want?

-And what cook pancakes half naked? What is this an erotica novel for middle aged women? Plus don't you get cold?

-Not really, I almost never get cold.

-So you could just stand out naked and not get cold.

-Yeah, pretty much, but it has a limit. I remember testing it on a mountain in a field trip. I got really cold and they had to take me to the hospital. But it's okay around here.

-Then why do you have coats and jackets and all that stuff?

-I like them and don't want people constantly asking me how come I'm not cold.

-Lucky. I wish I didn't get cold either.

She took the blanket and wrapped it around her shoulders. She sat cross-legged by the TV and was trying to decide which movie when she heard Warren sit on the couch.

-Haven't decided yet?

-I can't decide between…no never mind, let's watch Sweeney Todd.

-Nothing better than a gloomy musical to start the day.

-Exactly!

Mary got on the couch and started eating the pancakes Warren had brought. She didn't want to admit but, they were even better than the ones her grandmother used to make. She looked at him. He was sitting right beside her, eating his pancakes and watching the movie. She could feel the heat coming from him and had to fight to urge to cuddle with him.

-What? Is something wrong?

-Nope.

They kept watching different movies and Mary got to see him laugh at funny scenes and look away while watching a gore movie. They didn't talk much but she could sense that there wasn't any awkwardness left between them. In the evening someone knocked the door.

-Who is it?

-I don't know.

-Is it your mom? Should I turn invisible?

-Doesn't matter really.

He got up to open the door. He looked tense now. His aura changed as soon as he saw who had come, it was a black guy with dreadlocks. They hugged for a short time.

-Drew, I thought you were in college man, come in.

-I'm in a bit of a hurry, the old crew's back in town for a week, Mike's throwing a party at his house tonight. Be there. Oh, and bring your girlfriend too.

-She's not my…

-You're kidding me right? Relax, dude I'll keep Lexi in control.

-It's not about that she's really not my…

-Girlfriend or not, bring her too, she looks fun. Whatever Warren, see you tonight, alright?

-Sure.

Warren closed the door with a smile on his face. So he wasn't a total loner after all. Mary was happy that he had friends but also upset. She felt like it would be harder to be a part of his life if he had so many friends.

-So, our lone wolf does have friends.

-They were from our school.

-How come I never saw them?

-The graduated in my second year. They are 3 years older than me. I used to hang out with them a lot when I was in the 9the grade.

-Oh, I see. So you'll go to this party, right?

-Wait, you're not coming?

-I mean, I don't know your friends, wouldn't it be awkward?

-There'll probably be a bunch of other strangers. Drew won't stop complaining if I don't bring you.

-I guess I can always disappear and come back here.

-That's the spirit.

-Um, just to be secure, who's this Lexi that needs to be kept under control?

-She's um…she's my ex. Drew thought you were my girlfriend and umm…But I'll definitely tell him that we're not going out.

-Oh, alright then. Can I borrow one of your shirts? I don't think my button-up will be fit for the occasion.

-Sure, you can get whatever you want. Do you want me to show them to you or something?

-No, I'll just go and find something.

She got up and started walking to Warren's room. She couldn't be near Warren right now. ''I'll definitely tell him we're not going out?'' ouch? And this Lexi? She felt like giving up already, she didn't even have her eyeliner with her and was going to wear Warren's shirt and the only jeans she had with her. They must've broken up for a reason right? What if it was only because she went to college? What if they got back together? And what was she going to do, break their kiss with her cracked fingers? Nope, she didn't stand a chance, it was fun while it lasted. Come to think about it, as soon as they got back together Warren would kick her out. Or worse, he wouldn't. Did waterbeds make sound when they exploded? She was getting carried away with this, but was it possible not to?

She stood in front of the mirror and washed her face. Okay, alright perhaps the guy she liked would start dating his ex-girlfriend again, but it definitely wouldn't be because she looked like a hobo, no sir not today. People could be pretty without makeup too right? And very little possible source of clothes? She looked herself in the mirror again. Her hair looked even less confident in itself. Bad hair day wouldn't be enough to describe what she saw in the mirror. Okay, first clothes.

She went to Warren's room and looked through his shirts. They were all the same with minor differences in their patterns. She would love to wear a baggy shirt any day but today, she had to be more feminine. More…confident in her looks. She found a couple of shirts in the bottom of the pile of clothes that looked like they hadn't been worn for a long time. She picked them up and realized that they were smaller and tighter, they probably belonged to him when he was younger.

She put on the plain white one, which was the closest to her normal size. She wore her jeans again and was still going for the feminine look until she saw the big black leather jacket. She couldn't resist wearing it. She left it on the bed and went to the bathroom to see what she could do with her face. She looked through the drawers and nearly cried out of joy when she saw the Halloween makeup set. She painted her eyes and lips black. At least she would have some confidence now. The only thing left was her hair, only if there were some hair ties…oh wait Warren had long fabulous hair didn't he? She yelled downstairs and asked him if he had any hair ties and learned that he kept them in the drawer next to his bed. She braided her hair in two parts. She wore the jacked and went downstairs.

-I'm ready to go.

-Wow, is that my, where did you even find that shirt?

-I'm amazing, I know.

-Alright then, it's nearly 9 pm, I'll just wear some jeans and we'll go. Is that make up, how, when…never mind, you look good.

-Thanks.

Warren wore his usual jeans-shirt-leather jacket combo and they went out. The house wasn't very far, they got there after 10 minutes of walking. She could hear a Nirvana song coming from the house. They went in, it really was crowded. People occasionally hugged Warren and he talked with them for a while. Mary leaned closer to him and told him that she would go and grab something to drink. He nodded and continued talking to his friends. Mary sighed, parties really were boring when you didn't know anyone. She grabbed a cup of beer and watched people from where she stood. She saw a girl with long blonde hair run to Warren wrap her arms around him. Was she Lexi? She felt like someone was squeezing her heart inside her.

-So you do like Warren huh.

-Oh, hi Drew. Didn't notice you there.

-Probably because you were so focused on our Lexi choking your little Warren.

-Warren is my friend.

-Aaaand?

-And I have no idea how to make him into something more. Especially while your pretty Lexi keeps hugging his arm like that while they talk.

-Alright, I see your point. I was hoping to make a move on you tonight since you look even prettier from up close but…

-Thanks, you look fine too, I love dreadlocks.

-Thanks, I love them too. So, wanna see if Warren's in to you?

-Right now? I'm pretty sure he's not but…

-You never know. Wait, I'll go and ask Warren if you have a boyfriend.

-Why?

-Wait and see.

She watched him go to Warren and saw how Warren got tense and scratched the back of his head. She also saw how Lexi squeezed his arm when he didn't give an answer. He said something and Drew want back to Mary. Lexi gave her a deadly glance and went back to flirting with Warren.

-You see how he struggled saying no? Now, we should dance.

-Um, sure.

They danced and Drew told stories that made her laugh. After 15 minutes Warren showed up and asked them if they were having fun. Drew poked Mary and she knew what he meant. She was telling him how she was having a lot of fun when Lexi showed up, so drunk that she couldn't walk. She hugged Warren's arm and leaned on him.

-Warren, cutie, can you take me home?

-Perhaps Lawrence could…

-Lawrence is busy you're the one I trust the most cutie please? For me?

-Alright.

He turned to Mary and gave her the keys. He had an apologetic look on his face.

-Mary do you remember the way back home? Drew can…

-I do, I'll be fine don't worry about me.

-Alright then, It won't take long, I promise. I'm very so…

-Warren I want to go now.

It was Lexi, she kept pulling his arm and finally Warren gave up and went with her. Lexi smirked at Mary behind Warren's back. Mary knew that she wasn't drunk at all.


	8. Marks

Warren was still thinking about Mary when Lexi pulled his shirt.

\- Hey! Are you even listening?

\- Sorry, I wasn't paying attention.

\- I was saying how much I missed you all those years and how happy I am to be with you right now. I really wish the things had ended differently between us. But, you know, you were just a young boy back then. Now…you've become a man Warren.

\- Thanks, I guess…

\- You know, I was thinking how happy I was with you. I thought that maybe we could…start over, give us a second chance.

\- I don't think that's a good idea.

Lexi started to touch Warren's arms and pushed her body towards his. He could feel her breath on his chin.

\- Why? Am I not pretty enough for you? I mean, you've grown up to be so handsome, so maybe you're out of my league now.

Lexi was expecting Warren to deny it and assure her that it's otherwise but instead he held her from her shoulders and pushed her away from himself.

\- No, because we didn't break up because of my age, you dumped me when I couldn't be of use to you anymore. You made me believe that you loved me, you looked me in the eye and didn't even hesitate to lie. And I did everything you asked me for like a fool and helped you get the guy you actually wanted jealous. I was already going through a lot at that time and you destroyed what was left of me. Now you want me back. Why? Because I'm suddenly handsome? Or maybe you just want someone to pass time with before you go back to college. You mean nothing to me anymore, Lexi.

Warren has been trying really hard not to explode like he just did and never bring up the past that night but he did not regret what he had done. Even when Lexi started crying. As she cried, Warren felt his feelings for her were starting to change. They went from anger to disgust and then … to pity. She was never going to be happy her whole life, he just knew it. She was so empty that no matter how many poor men she managed to fool, they would never be enough to fill that emptiness. He suddenly thought of Mary and a smile crept over his face along with a warm feeling surrounding his whole body. He wanted to go back to her. He lifted his head and saw that they were almost at Lexi's house. He put his hand on her back and gently pushed her to the front door. He unlocked the door and led Lexi inside.

\- Alright since you're here I'll just leave now.

\- Wait! Don't tell me you're going to go back to that bitch!

\- It's none of your business and if you ever call her that again, I won't let it go that easily.

\- So she's the reason you don't want me?

\- No, Lexi, I just told you…

\- No. If you can't be with me, you can't be with anyone else.

Then her fingernails grew longer until they reached Warren's back. They ripped his shirt and left bloody scratch marks on his back.

\- What the hell did you just do?

\- Just a little warning sign. You're mine, Warren Piece, until I let you go.

\- You're sick.

\- I just want to protect what's mine.

\- Go to hell, Lexi.

Warren wore the jacket he's been holding as soon as he left the house. How the hell was he going to explain Mary what had happened? He could feel the marks on his back as he walked. He was never going to date someone with powers again. Well, at least Mary's powers weren't harmful. Wait, why did he just think of Mary? He smiled again. He knew exactly why.

When he reached his front door, instead of knocking he looked for the spare keys he had hidden in the vase his mother had bought to decorate the garden a bit. Even though he was wearing a jacket, it would be for the best if he went to his room and changed his shirt before Mary began questioning things. This was stupid, he hadn't done anything wrong. He cursed Lexi one more time under his breath.

Mary was lying on the couch when he entered the house. Her eyes were closed, good. She had cleaned her makeup and was wearing the clothes Warren had given her. She was using a green cardigan as a blanket and had curled her body for the cardigan to completely cover her. Warren quietly closed the door and was heading for his room when he recognized the cardigan. It belonged to Drew. His heart began to beat really fast. He was jealous, angry and wanted to break things. His hands were getting warmer and warmer. Only when he saw the flames did he realize what he was doing. He calmed himself down and quietly went to his room. He had other things to deal with at the moment.

He immediately took off his shirt and examined the scar on the mirror. It wasn't that bad, good thing he got a bit of his mom's durability as a ''power''. He wiped the scar with the shirt and decided that he would burn it some other time. He was looking for a new shirt when he heard someone at the door.

\- Oh, sorry just woke up and wanted to check if you had co…me.

Her eyes fixated on the scar. Her face went completely white and she looked like she was trying hard to keep herself stable. She looked back at Warren. She smiled. Warren felt his heart breaking into pieces.

\- I see you're safely back at home. Goodnight.

\- No, wait Mary. It's not like what you think.

\- What is, Warren?

\- The scar, Lexi did it to…

\- I don't want to hear!

She had tears in her eyes now.

\- Why are you telling me anyways? I'm not your girlfriend, you can do whatever you want with whomever you want.

\- Don't be like this. Well it's not like you were completely alone tonight too, right? I saw Drew's cardigan downstairs. You were curled under it like it was the most precious thing to you.

\- He gave me his cardigan because it was cold. I would've asked you but you weren't around, _accompanying_ Lexi to her house, like the _gentleman_ you are. Why don't you bring her over next time? Maybe she missed the waterbed.

\- Fine I will, and you bring Drew over, you sure are quite happy around him aren't you? You were laughing the whole night.

\- Interesting for you to see while Lexi was hugging your arm like that. And you're right. He does make me happy. He was hitting on me you know, but I wasn't sure about him. I think I'll text him tomorrow. Thanks for showing me the right way Warren. Goodnight.

She left his room without even closing the door. Warren stood there, half naked and stared at the door for nearly a minute. What had just happened? He walked to the door. He was an idiot. He shut it quietly. He had successfully pushed her away from himself. He sat on his bed still not quite grasping the fight earlier. Why did he say that? Why did he provoke her? Why was he so bad at this? He suddenly got really angry with himself and released the fire he had been holding. His whole body was now on fire. He wanted to punch something so bad but Mary would hear it. He gave up after a few minutes and lighted a cigarette. He was such an idiot sometimes.

He woke up to the sound of the alarm clock. What a day. He remembered all the stuff he had done the other day. He groaned and rubbed his eyes. Alright, he might have screwed up, big time. But he was going to make it up to her. He was going to make a wonderful breakfast and apologize to her for the last night. Maybe he could learn if she was serious about Drew too. But not so fast, no need to provoke her again. And not when she still didn't know how he got the marks on his back. Alright first things first. He got out of his bed to wake Mary up. He silently opened her door, feeling slightly nervous. She wasn't there.

Her bed was made up and on it were the clothes Warren had given her. He went downstairs and looked around until he saw the note on the counter. '' I'll be at Sue's ''. That was it. He could sense the coldness between them from this simple note. How the hell was she supposed to apologize to her now?

He looked for Mary as soon as he got to school. He knew that she might have lied to him and gone somewhere else. He sat on the stairs on the entrance and started looking around. He was relieved when he saw Mary getting off of a bus 5 minutes later. She was indeed with Sue, who was an Asian girl with short red-dyed hair. He then met Mary's eyes and she quickly turned her head to Sue like she hadn't seen him. Well, he expected that much. He got up and went to his class, he would talk to her later when she was alone.

At lunch Warren was sitting at his usual place, alone like always. He looked at Mary's table. She was telling Anne something and she was nodding and making comments. Then the girl started smiling and clapping her hands but Mary stopped her and kept talking to her. After a couple of minutes she was furious. Then Sue said something and both girls started yelling at her. Then she saw Warren looking at them. Warren knew that she understood what was actually going on by the look she gave him. That was good, at least one friend was –somewhat- on his side. Warren checked if he remembered her school bus, he did.

Sue was walking to her bus, with some annoying commercial jingle playing in her mind. God, she hated her power sometimes. Remembering everything helped you with the tests but a simple rhythm someone made with their pen could fill your brain with some stupid jingle from ten years ago. She was thinking about the pros and cons of her talent when she saw him. Shit. So this was how she was going to die. By the strongest guy in the school, Warren Peace. Why did Anne tell Mary to go ask for Warren's help anyways? Now she was going to get roasted alive, great. Why couldn't her bus park in a more crowded place? There was no one around besides them.

\- Hi, you must be Sue, right?

\- Why? Do you want to find Sue? Did she do something bad to you? I'm sure she didn't mean to, I mean she's just a weirdo, it's not like she could defend herself if anything happened to her which would be an unequal and dishonorable fight, don't you think?

\- I was going to ask for her help.

\- Her help? What for? She's a good for nothing tiny girl. What would you even need her for? She doesn't have a useful power…I have a cat to take care of, mercy.

\- What? Relax, I'm not going to do anything bad to you.

\- Oh, umm…I knew about that, I mean why would you? You're a good person. I mean, if that's what you're going for, if not you're a very bad person. I mean…

\- I was going to ask you to help me fix things between me and Mary.

\- Oh...that's a bit hard to do though, she's furious.

\- I know and she has every right to be. I was being a jerk. But she didn't let me explain what happened between me and Lexi, and she came home wearing another guy's cardigan on top of that.

\- Why did you get mad at that? I mean the guy just gave her his cardigan.

\- Yes, but the same guy also asked if she had a boyfriend and flirted with her. And she came home with his cardigan. His.

\- Oh he did that to….wait…are you jealous? Oh my God go you like Mary?

\- What? No. Why would I like her, I mean she's just, we're just… Will you help me if I say yes?

\- Hell yeah. I mean I'm still a little scared of you but I will. For sure. But why did you sleep with Lexi if you…

\- I didn't. But she wouldn't let me explain. Lexi's a maniac. She used her powers to leave marks on my back when I rejected her. Just to show Mary and any other girl that 'I belonged to her'. Nothing happened between us.

\- Oh, so that's what happened. I knew it! I knew there was another explanation. So do you want me to tell this to Mary?

\- No, no, no, no, no she'd just get mad at me for getting you involved. I just want you to be on my side, you know, tell me how she feels and tell her that I probably didn't mean what I did. You know, soften her a bit.

\- I know exactly what you mean. And I'll do it. For sure. Like my life depends on it. I mean, it doesn't though, right? Or does it?

\- No. Stop being so scared of me. Why would I hurt you?

\- I don't know you just look very angry.

\- Oh, yeah I forget how I look like sometimes. It's just my face. I was pretty much born looking aggressive.

\- I see, well I have a cousin who was born without eyebrows, so I get exactly what you mean.

The bus driver honked the horn.

\- I should go now. And you too. I'll definitely help you don't worry. Have a nice bye.

Warren went to his bus which has been waiting for him for some time now. But of course, no one said a word. Sue was a little weird, but she was going to help and that's all that mattered. He actually struggled not to laugh at how nervous and scared she was. He told the bus driver to stop at his house after stopping at his workplace. He sat next to Mary who was looking out of the window and listening to music, trying her best to ignore him, apparently. Her face twisted in pain when the bus took off. He wanted to hold her more than anything that moment. He wanted to ease her pain. But it would have to wait. He hated this. He hated not being able to touch her.

He got up when the bus stopped at Paper Lantern. Mary took out her headphones and looked at him questioningly. He leaned in and said that the bus would drop her off at his house. Then he got off the bus and went to work. He took a deep breath and went in. His boss started yelling at him. He apologized to her over and over again for not coming to work the other day. She finally told him to quit wasting time and go back to work. He had no idea that Lexi was headed to his house to pay Mary a visit.


End file.
